One Wish
by angie9281
Summary: When she comes across a ancient and powerful object of magic apparently left to her by her late grandfather Niall, Sookie inadvertently unleashes a magic that causes a chain of events that threatens to undo the life she worked hard to build and maintain and threatens to ruin the relationship that means the most to her
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

She held the small object in her hands, aghast at the power she held in her hands. She had learned of it some time ago and hadn't a clue that she would ever be in possession of one. And yet, her late grandfather Niall had bequeathed it to her, she had come across it in the strangest of locations and yet she suspected that no one but herself would have detected or come across it. Certainly Niall wouldn't ever leave something so powerful in the open where just anyone could find it. He had left a note in the box that the object was resting within that explained what it was. Called a cluviel dor, it had the appearance of being merely a makeup compact and was easily placed in her jeans pocket. But in the letter he had left behind, he said it had the power to grant a single wish and this was the last one in existence. _For a rainy day in my life._ she had thought to herself as she looked back on the darkest moments of her life over the years. True, she could probably erase all the pain of her past from her mind but yet she had come to be able to channel those emotions to be a better fighter when the time came for a fight. Her life had taken so may twists and turned and as painful as he life had been over the years, she didn't ever want to forget the past but instead learn from it and let it make her stronger, smarter. She couldn't help but think of the wish she had the power to make here in her hands. She could bring back a loved one, she could have everything she ever wanted and funnily enough, she really thought she did have everything she wanted. She knew she had everything she wanted. And so it was at that moment, she took the box and put the faerie trinket in it and headed downstairs where she put it into a wall safe. Sookie was not going to leave anything to chance, even though the magic around the object was protecting it. She felt more secure as she replaced the bookshelf in front of the wall. The shelving unit was at least a hundred and fifty pounds, what with the volumes upon it but being what she was, she didn't even break a sweat.

It was in the early afternoon and after having a quick lunch of a salad-she had found herself involuntarily craving and therefore needing a glass of blood to go along with it as being a hybrid, she knew the small price to pay was to ingest some on occasion. And as ghoulish as she felt about it sometimes, she couldn't help but think how tasty it was. But she was thankful she was still able to eat regular food and that she had come into her own with her faerie and vamp powers and as such had become a force to be reckoned with, even more so than she had been before. Her thoughts drifted all over the place, returning to the object she had just put away. Puttering around on her day off, she cleaned the three story manor house top to bottom, glad for the vamp speed she possessed and after a solid three and a half hours of tidying up a house than was never usually unorganized, it was in need of a good dusting and freshening up here and there. And after getting the fourth load of laundry taken care of, she returned to the safe where she had placed the magical object, wondering just what she could wish for, if she should dare wish for anything. She was content in her life and yet could stand to be without the constant drama, the violence that seemed to find them, pulling them into dire situations. On the other hand, part of her had come to embrace it, need it in her life. That she could wish for a normal life was a daunting proposition and yet she felt like her life was as it was meant to be. This was her normal, being what she was, having a family as odd and as tight as it was. The fact she could wish her current existence away and make her world back to "normal" was a daunting thought but she also knew there were those in her family who were all too happy in their current states and should she wish for the other supernaturals in her life to become human again, well, she knew they would not be happy about that. So that option was definitely off the table. And so she knew it would be for a rainy day that this object would be used and she hoped that when the time came, it would do as it promised. For now, it would remain locked in safety, she being the only one to know of its existence. For the time being. Tonight, she would tell him about it though she would also tell him that it needed to remain their secret and theirs alone.

 **Chapter 2**

Hundreds of channels and still there was nothing she wanted to watch on TV. Flipping off the biggest TV she had ever seen in her life, she paced the plush and sleek living room and wondered if she was right in telling him about the cluviel dor. What would he think, knowing she had something of such power in her possession and yet, that it was a one time only magic to be used. It was strange that she was feeling so odd about this, so worrisome. Should this get into the wrong hands and they somehow knew what it was, what it could do….she dared not think of the consequences. All the more reason she was wanting to use a wish and get it over and done with. And then there came a familiar set of sounds that no mere human could hear. The sounds of the gate to their home opening and there was unlocking sound at the front door. Dressed in some old shorts and a t shirt, she hadn't noticed the time after all the cleaning she had done all day and knew she must have looked a little harried when the Viking strode through the door. Looking bloodied.

"What the hell?" she said. "I just did the floors!" she sighed as she looked from the bloody boot prints he had left in the large foyer. She had of course, only been trying to be cute, funny, but her smirk faded when he frowned at her as she offered him a supportive embrace. She took him by the hand and led him to the ground floor bathroom and only after he had cleaned up-with some appreciated and enjoyable assistance from her, did he explain what had happened.

Slumping back on their black leather couch, Eric started to tell her what had happened at the bar. "These fangbangers came in and apparently they weren't going to take no for an answer and tried forcing themselves on some of my dancers…..it got ugly fact and I had been in the office with Pam for a few minutes. And one of my dancers got a little too…..aggravated and then by the time I got out to the bar, all hell had broken loose and the humans had shot two of my dancers-ending one of them and they were clearly trying to get some of the injured one's blood for their own."

"V addicts?" Sookie asked and seeing him now, she sighed. "So I am guessing you had to use force on the humans….hoe many dead?"

"One dead-one Pam had to kill as he had managed to sneak up behind me-not something often done. The other is on the way to the hospital-memory wiped, of course. But she will survive. Unless she decides to show up at my club again. I won't be so generous the nest time. Sometimes I wish things weren't so…chaotic. Not that I don't like a good fight but think about the past months….don't you ever wish that there could just be….peace?"

She was somewhat surprised to hear such things come out of his mouth. "It's funny you should say something about wishes." and she retreated from the room for a moment, returning with the small object with the great power within it. Explaining how she had found it, she let it sit in her hand. It was made of a rose gold and etched with strange runes and symbols that in turn were inlaid with what looked like diamonds. It was neither ostentatious or garish and yet had a quiet awe to it. Putting it back in the box she had found it in after she had let him hold it for a moment, she returned it to the safety of her pocket, a hand wrapped protectively around it.

"Have you thought about what you would wish for? Maybe a life that wasn't so...chaotic. Maybe that you could go back to before you met any vampires? Maybe you would be better off wishing for your old life back." Eric said as he went to get up, clearly agitated of the nights events and perhaps, after all they had gone through recently, this was the icing on the cake.

"What the hell? If I didn't know any better I would think you were PMSing." Sookie said as she grabbed him by the arm as he stormed away, his hand running through his hair. "I know you've had a rough night but this is not how I thought you'd react to this. Not one bit. And I would never, ever make a wish that would affect the ones I love so much. I want this life. Not my old one. Not ever." something seemed very off about this, that he was so agitated so quickly. And even she herself was feeling the effects of the strange phenomena that was around her. Her powers alerted her to the fact that there clearly was some force at work here and being as astute as she was, this magic was trying to pull them apart, cause friction. And try as she might to fight it, knowing what she had figured out, even she was finding it hard to overcome her hand was in her pocket as she tried in vain to bite back the vitriol she wanted to unleash. Part of her wanted desperately to leave before something terrible happened but it was almost as if she had lost control of her being, her mind.

"You wish things were different…you hate me coming home a bloody mess and you say you don't mind but that's not the case is it? You would prefer having the normal life with a husband who has a normal, boring job. Sorry I am such a disappointment to you Sookie."

She winced at the words he spoke, knowing he too was in the throes of that which was affecting them both. And ignoring the fact that she had her hand on the cluviel dor in her hand, unaware of how its power was unleashed, she was about to find out the hard way. "Nice….well, you know what? Maybe you're right. I wish things were different…maybe I was better off being afraid of vamps rather than bedding them and maybe…no… I wish I could erase you and all the other vamps from my mind! Maybe I was better off being ignorant!"

Remembering the object she possessed, he came to his senses long enough to lunge towards her, to try to somehow destroy the object that had the power of a single wish. It was too late, the compact like object had been flung out of her pocket as she had pulled her hand out of her pocket, needing both hands to break her fall as the light blinded her and knocked her to the ground, the odd feeling that had washed over him and had made him say and act unlike himself fading away, leaving him to attempt to help her to her feet. Instead, she opened her eyes wide, the love and affection for him gone, replaced by abject fear and terror. To say nothing of what had been stolen from her mind, holes she had yet to realize were there now.

"Get….get away from me…who….who are you?" she trembled, almost whimpering., curling up into a ball to try to protect herself from what she only recognized as a vampire. On edge, he hadn't even realized his fangs had come out and knew as she looked at him he was terrifying to her. Quickly, he fixed that and tried to help her up but she clearly remembered that she was a fairy, for she summoned a blast of light and sent him careening across the room, smashing hard into the unforgiving concrete. Recovering almost immediately, he went to her again, this time she was on her feet and was off to the races, weaving around, trying to get out of this place. And with one last blast of light, a desperate Sookie managed to get herself out of the house and vanished in a flash of light, leaving a befuddled and concerned Viking in her wake, it was clear that the magic of the cluviel dor had delivered its promise to grant a wish. She had erased him from her mind. The question remaining was who was responsible for the magic that had pushed the two of them to the point where she had made that wish.

 **Chapter 3**

Having perched outside the sprawling house, the young man smirked. He was moving his plan along faster than he ever could have imagined and he knew he would have her for himself sooner rather than later. The magic he had used had done as the books had said it would and had caused their emotions to bubble out of control and thus she had in fact used the false cluviel dor to his advantage. It was only spelled to do one thing and the other magic had, as promised, caused her to react as he had planned. The real cluviel dor, regrettably was only able to be used by her but still, Jynx ran a hand through his mane of thick curly chestnut locks, looking at the house with malice in his grey eyes. Just because he had been banished from Faery, didn't mean he hadn't had a back up plan to get what he wanted. For now, he decided to make a bold move and introduce him to the one he had stolen her from. Jynx was fearless and knew the power was in his hands, that he had the upper hand in this matter and smirking, he raced to the front door of the fancy house, laughing to himself that with all the modern technology protecting this place that no one thought to add wards of magic to keep those like him at bay.

He hadn't needed to knock on the door as a leather clad vamp sped from the house and was stopped dead in is tracks. Turning around, he saw the plainly dressed figure leaning against the open door of the house. Wasting no time, he had pinned the man up to the wall, his hand wrapped securely around the neck of the annoyingly smug looking figure that Eric could smell was a faerie. And someone who most likely knew just what had happened.

"I am not in the mood for any smug faced fairy cakes so if you know something, and I think you do, you had better spill it before I drain you.

"An empty threat." gasped the faerie, barely able to breathe through the tight grip around his throat, his feet dangling a good two feet off the ground. "Because without me, there are no answers to be found. Name is Jynx, by the way."

Lowering the faerie back to the ground but not letting go of his neck, the Viking was doing all he could to keep from tearing the enemy to shreds. "What. Have. You. Done?"

"For some time now, that false cluviel dor has been resting, waiting to be found. And it was me that Niall tasked to prepare for his sweet granddaughter, before he passed. I liked Niall greatly but was concerned about Sookie's cavorting with…the likes of you and all those other lesser creatures. She is royalty and deserves far better. And I am from one of the lesser noble houses of Faerie and so I thought it would be best for her to discover the truth. That truth, of course, is me."

"Then if you switched these objects, then somewhere there is one that could reverse this magic."

"Oh yes, there is. They are indestructible and the one I left was not exactly a true one. Only Niall had the power to craft them so I had to fudge it but it served its purpose. She now no longer has any memories of any vampire she has ever met. Let alone remembers she is married to you, has a daughter, a son in law…shall I go on with the list of people she no longer has a link to?" Jynx was clearly enjoying the anguish he was inflicting upon his rival and only laughed when the vampire started tightening his grip around this throat again. "My, my, aren't we a little grumpy…..but enough of this for now, we shall certainly be meeting again soon. Meanwhile, enjoy your time with her….at least, before she inevitably tries and hopefully succeeds in ending you. Remember, she has the power to crate that potent ball of light and one blast of that and well….." Jynx grinned before he flashed out of the grip of one extremely worried, angry and confused Viking. The question was how exactly to begin looking for her and when he did, then what?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

She hadn't a clue where she could go, she was confused and more addled than Jynx had meant to make her. Not that she had any clue that someone had caused this mess to happen and yet her intuition was screaming at her that something was wrong. Walking the streets of her home town, she was hoping to come across a friendly face, diving into a local diner she had been once with Sam. Having a cup of coffee, she had hoped her jangled nerves would be soothed but no luck and she was forced to leave upon closing time. Back on the streets, she heard the sounds of cars and insects, wondering how her hearing was so acute. Things felt off and she had no idea just why that was. All she knew was she couldn't go to her grandfather, she knew that he was no more and as she crossed the street a few blocks up, she hoped for a friendly face somewhere, anywhere. And finding her way to Bellefleur's, she entered looking ragged, looking as if she was on something. At least, that was how she appeared to those working that night Jessica and Lafayette were the first to take note of her entrance and the fact that once her eyes took in the red headed vamp, she took time to break off a chair leg, making certain there was a pointed end to it. The patrons of the bar, of course, took in this sight and Arlene had made a beeline to her employee and friend, ushering her straight to the office, Sookie avoiding the gaze of Jessica, a gaze that was full of concern and worry

"What was that all about?" Jessica asked Lafayette as they joined Jason and Hoyt over at their booth. "She looks….."

"Like she been through a storm….she is a storm right about now, though I would say." Lafayette said as Jason retreated to join them in the office, where he found Arlene trying to talk Sookie down from trashing the office.

"She's looking for something to…..defend herself….she wants something other than a stake…." Arlene said incredulously. "She wants to kill Jessica!"

Looking more confused than usual, Jason slowly approached his harried sister, who then flung herself into his arms. "You and I gotta get our friends out of here…there is a vampire here, didn't you see her? I don't want to work in a place where they come…I wish there was a way to rescind her invitation but they can enter public places and-" Sookie was stopped by a finger to her lip.

"Sook…what's wrong with you? You been drinkin or what? Jessica is your friend…you know that."

The look on her face was a face mixed with disgust and fear. "I would never in a million years be friends with something like that…they aren't alive, they aren't people….they're monsters. All of them." she cocked her head as she took in his face. "You aren't going to help me, are you? Then I can't stay here….not as long as that red head is here." and with that, she flashed away, leaving her brother and boss more puzzled than ever and it was then Jason knew he needed to make a phone call.

"Hey…..yeah, she was here….and as soon as she saw Jessica she-" Jason stopped as he listened to the voice on the other line and his face grew more concerned as Arlene looked on, the others from out front having come to see what they could do to help. "Gotcha….well, if we see her again-oh, you're going out to look for her…just…yeah, be careful. She is definitely unpredictable. Ok talk to you soon." flipping off his phone, he related what he had learned from the Viking.

"So this magic….she doesn't know any vamps and seems to be fearful of them?" Jessica asked. "Well that explains her panic when she saw me but how can we undo this?"

"No idea but we have yet to find a spell that we haven't; been able to break, right? Seems to me that we need to get her contained somewhere and made so she cant use her magic to pop out of wherever we try holding her. Which means we need all the help we can get while also keeping in mind that she is having some serious lapses of judgment because of her not remembering who her friends are-who _all_ her friends are." Jason said as he looked at Jess imploringly. "Leave it to me to track her down….I don't want you getting messed up in this but you should make sure Hoyt knows what's goin; on. Who knows if she may end up back here or if your paths will cross again." Jason put his hands on his friends shoulders and though she looked like she wanted to argue, Jason reminded her that with one blast of her magic light ball, Sookie could end her without batting an eye. "Safest bet is to stay here at work and then get home with Hoyt. As soon as you are done here."

"What do y'all want the rest of us to do? I don't wanna sit back and not try to help Sook." Lafayette asked, concern dripping in his voice.

"If you want to help, I can get all of y'all some dart guns. And I can get some concentrated iron, which should work to subdue her enough to weaken her and her magic. But she is one powerful gal, you all are well aware of that. The ideal thing is to find the guy that cause this to happen to her. " and he related what else he had learned from Eric. "Apparently the guy wasn;t happy with her just being made to forget the vamps in her life but he wanted her to fear them too and want them dead….dead and gone for good if need be. This guy….Jynx…he's a faerie and he wants her for his own."

"Aren't there any sane guys in this dang town?" Arlene sighed as Keith entered, having only heard part of the conversation. As he was brought up to speed and warned about the threat lurking out somewhere, Arlene made him promise to stay here at the bar and for him to keep his eyes and ears out for any further sighting of their friend. After a few more minutes of planning and coordinating, they felt reasonably prepared and were certainly not going to go do anything that would set her off. The fewer vamps she saw, the better. Unfortunately, there came a sound from outside that let them know that they weren't safe, not by a long shot.

 **Chapter 5**

They had exited through the rear of the building and had found the pile of remains of the vamp. "What if it was-"

"It wasn't me, if that's who you were worried about…it was some random vampire she didn't know but there was enough fear and apprehension to make her kill her…without giving her a chance to say a single word. I saw it, she seems to be wanting to get to those within the walls here. Almost like she is hunting. And though she no longer knows some of us, there has grown something dangerous within her and no vampire is safe from her. She's gone for the moment but I am almost certain she will return.

Jason headed for his pick up truck. Off duty or not, he was headed to the police station to get the weapons he had promised. "I'll be back soon with what we need to deal with her. Jess, Keith, just…don't do anything stupid, she's got a lot of power in those hands of hers." Jason met the gaze of his brother in law. "You know you aren't invincible against her light ball thing….all it takes is-" he was stopped by a raised hand.

"I appreciate your concern but I can handle her. Just get what you need to get and get back here. As for everyone here….get back inside and go about your business. Leave everything to me and Jason."

There was a murmuring amongst the crowd of people and vamps but no one dared argue with the irritated and increasingly stressed out Viking. As they entered the building and Jason has sped off in his truck, there was a feeling of foreboding as he sensed her presence and vowing to return here shortly, he followed his instincts and soon found himself a matter of feet away from her as she walked back and forth, wringing her hands anxiously, fear and worry getting the best of her. It was clear that the magic used on her hadn't worked as perfectly as Jynx had wanted. He had wanted her to fear vampires, to forget the ones she knew and loved. That she had lashed out against a couple already and had killed one….it seemed that the magic had mutated, for lack of a better description.

"Sookie…" he asked, keeping a distance between himself and her, bracing himself for whatever else may throw his way. Instead of violence, she was reverting to a fearful state, dropping to her knees, starting to sob.

"I don't want to be killed…I don't know you or ever want to…if this is my last night alive I want my friends and family to know I love them deeply and-" her words were haunting to him and he wanted to approach her gingerly. Instead, the strange magic he had felt earlier when this night had began tingled around him and he began to lose control of himself. And it was then he found himself grabbling her hard by her throat, lifting her up, much to his own horror. It was almost like being under the spell of a necromancer again except he was managing to restrain himself from causing any serious harm to her. He had some control over his body. And then there came a flash of light and he was blasted away from her, the frightened girl turning to see the source. And there, jogging towards her was Jynx, his face a mask of concern and worry for her safety.

"Are you alright? I saw you and that…thing and I thought you were done for. You know full well what they think of our kind especially. Nothing more than a tasty dessert. He would have drained you dry….miss…."

"My…my name is Sookie." she said as she managed a smile, allowing the stranger to help her to her feet. "Thank you…you saved my life."

He bowed his head. "Think nothing of it. How about we end…him?" and he gave the Viking a dark look, to which the girl cowered behind Jynx, taking his hands into her own, her eyes empty of any emotion as she nodded her agreement. Removing her hands from his, she trembled as Jynx conjured a ball of light, one that would put down the ancient vamp once and for all.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

He saw the light streaking for him, and as on edge as he was, he knew all too well the power of this light racing towards him and knew well enough that now was not the time to be cocky. Having been in sticker situations than this, he was able to deftly dodge the blast, watching at it obliterated a tree, sending shards of wood everywhere. Though knocked by a few larger shards, Eric was not about to be intimidated by the likes of one smug faerie who admittedly had a ace up his sleeve in the form of Sookie, who was increasingly clingy to Jynx. It was upsetting to see her in such a state. To not only have her fear and not know him, but all the other vamps in her life that cared about her and loved her. That she had come to fear the race in general was disturbing.

"Let her go….I don't know who you think you're dealing with but I can assure you if and when I get my hands on you it will not be pretty. I will give you once chance to leave here and not return."

"Ah, but to leave a prize behind such as her…I don't think so. And I am the only one who knows where the real object is that can undo what I had done to her. But Don't you think she is better off? That she could have a happier life in Faery….a safer one. Though I would have to make sure that your kin over there would not be aware of her living with me….perhaps dear sweet Aurora and her Blaze would meet a unfortunate end…..get rid of her loved ones may well be the only way to keep her with me for all time…" he paused and then had a thought. Pulling something out of a pocket, it was the real cluviel dor. "Unfortunately, Niall never really wanted anyone but her from using it and so only she can make the wish come true….darling, would you do the honor of taking this and wishing those who would end us all away. Permanently." he forced himself on her, groping her and kissing her, at first she seemed to want to do it, even seemed to enjoy it. But something was feeling off and as she glanced at the ring on her left hand and saw the one on the vampire's hand, that they were similarly designed with intricate runes….she knew something was being kept from her and it was with that moment of hesitation that distracted Jynx enough, annoyed him enough to try to pry the object from her. "What are you waiting for? He'd drain you the first chance he got…with them all gone, we would be able to live wherever we wanted, free of worry about their fangs in our bodies…"

"I…..I know that something is wrong….I feel like there is something off. I know this isn't me, I can't explain it but…" she frowned and shook it off as if she hadn't been slightly jolted, as if her inner warrior hadn't been trying to alert her to there being something terribly off. It was at that moment when there came a sound only a supernatural could hear and down went Jynx and as he had been stupid enough to carry the real cluviel dor with him, he was no longer needed alive. Thanks to Jason using the iron loaded dart and thus incapacitating him, there was no longer any need to keep the rogue faerie alive and with great pleasure, the Viking ended the faerie with a decapitation that would make the strongest of stomachs churn. Even having seen as much as he himself had, it didn't take much for Jason to lose his lunch over the quick yet brutal killing, his reaction causing a slightly amused reaction from Eric.

"What's the matter? I find this is a bit more effective that your little gun there. More final and besides, I haven't had a real good kill in…." he trailed off as he took note of the girl standing a few yards away, taking in the sight. If she was fearful before, this hadn't helped matters, something which was just now registering in the mind of the tall blonde. And he cringed as he hadn't thought how this would affect her already tampered with psyche. And yet, she could have used the magical object to send him into oblivion and yet she was hesitating. Her grip on it was all too obvious and it would only take a moment for her to irrevocably change her life and those before her forever.

"Why haven't I used this?" she asked, mostly to herself but she was staring at the two before her. "Jason, why are you there with this…..monster? After what he just did to-and these rings…..they are so similar…something familiar and yet…" she was utterly confused, that confusion and wanting answers the only thing keeping her from unleashing the power of the compact like object in her hand. Something inside her was screaming the truth to her, she felt it in her bones, felt it in her blood. Slipping the object into her jeans pocket, she lit her hands with a soft yet deadly glow. "Try anything and I will end you with just a little blast." she said warningly as she walked up to him with a tremble in her step. As fearful as she was, she also knew her power and she wasn't afraid to use it if need be. Jason came to her side and tried to get her to listen. "What do you both know that I don't…..all I know is…." she closed her eyes tight, hoping that she would wake up from whatever this nightmare was. She knew she was capable of defending herself, of obliterating this stranger before her and yet something deep within her was screaming out at her, that she shouldn't act on that impulse. Still, she would do whatever she needed to do to escape this confrontation. Tears escaped her squinted shut eyes as she felt hands on her shoulder and found her brother looking at her with worry, concern and there was a trace of fear.

"You have no idea about the friends you have, those who that creep stole from your head. He made you forget the parts of your life that yeah, maybe you were once afraid of it and wanted gone…but back at the bar….Jess is your friend and you've got so many others like her who care about you and are part of your family. You see the rings on yours and his fingers….I think you gotta know what that means, no denying that. And all you gotta do is use that thing in your pocket and wish your memories back." Jason took her hands in his. "You may not trust him right now but you trust me, don't you? That faerie guy…he did a number on you and we can see that but just….don't do anything dumb. That's my job, usually." he managed to make a joke, trying to put her at ease, trying to reach her even knowing her mind had been tampered with thanks to the meddling of Jinx. There was something there in her eyes he saw as she looked past him to the tall figure nearby, who was watching her intently and though he seemed not to want to have her for a snack, she was not about to be fooled and wanted this over once and for all.

"I won't end you or those like you. But….I want to be left alone and if that magic is keeping me from knowing something terrible, then I would rather not ever know. I don't need more pain in my life and I also wont; be hunted like a animal." she started to tear up and took the little compact in hand. "Perhaps the less I know the better and magic like this….it is dangerous to have around. For some reason, I don't want to hurt you or any others like you. But if you or those such as you try coming after me, finding me….you know full well what I can do." the two men knew what was coming next and before she had time to act she felt the embrace around her and felt strangely at ease. Then the tall blonde dared to kiss her and she found herself…enjoying it, feeling as if it was something familiar to her. And as she tried reminding herself just what he was, something felt funny to her. Something else that she had been made to forget had reared its ugly head in the form of fangs she felt in her own mouth. Pushing herself away from the Viking, she looked up a them, horrified, realizing that they were tied together in more ways than she had feared.

"What am I? I don't….what…" she fumbled in her pocket and pulled out the compact what could change everything irrevocably. "I…..Don't know what I was ever doing with you or what you want with me or-"'

"I don't want anything but for you to remember those you were made to forget, especially myself. And for that fear that that Jinx put in you to be gone. All you have to do is wish for it all to be undone." there was a rare note of pleading in his voice as she stepped away from him, looking more frightened than ever and shaking her head, she was on the defense.

"I…don't want to extinguish anyone's life here tonight or do anything I may or may not regret. This magic in the hands of anyone is dangerous and so that is why…I wish this thing destroyed." she clutched the cluviel dor and with a single wish, the ornate object of power was destroyed, the force of the explosion sending all three of them flying flat on their backs but she looked up at the stars, a feeling of relief within her.

 **Chapter 7**

She sat up and the others looked at her with looks of abject horror. Knowing what she had just done, destroying her chance to be restored as she had been….it was not something that would easily sink in to her brother or the stranger who she had come to learn she was supposedly attached to. Not that she was accepting that-she would defend herself in any way she needed to to keep her life as she knew it intact.

"You know things about yourself that you can't deny…..you wanted a way for the two of us to be together and after everything we went through….you became a hybrid., a powerful being unlike anything I have ever seen. Someone more than ready to defend her family, which includes myself….what the hell have you done, destroying that thing when you could have had the truth restored to you?" Jason grabbed the Viking by the arm, keeping him from getting closer to her as she vanished from the spot.

"Somethin's clicking with her, don't think this is over yet…if she was still as afraid and as confused about y'all as Jinx intended her to be, then she would have blasted you to kingdom come. That she left you alone…..I think she may be stronger than the magic used on her. Maybe this can be used somehow still….look." Jason pointed to the sparkling remains of the cluviel dor on the ground and there was, in fact a glow to it, the radiating magic causing Jason's skin to tingle as he pulled out a evidence bag in the pocket of his uniform pants. "I may not have gotten the faerie gene myself, but something tells me that the magic here ain't dead…..but we would need someone to check it out….maybe-"

There was a flash of light as two figured emerged from the porthole to Faery and there stood a harried and somewhat dirty looking Aurora and her husband Blaze. "We got here as soon as we could…I took a peek in the vision screen-its like a TV we can sue the check on the family here and plus I felt like something was off anyway but we were in training lessons and-" she was stopped from rambling as the situation was explained to them and the ruler of Faerie took the hands of her husband into hers and seemed disturbed by what she had learned. But then Jason revealed the powder that remained from the faerie made object.

"Only Niall was able to craft the cluviel dor." Blaze said with a sigh. "There is magic here, no doubt but the magic of a cluviel dor can only be fully undone with the magic of another one. Its something I read in a book of lore that I had to read for my training to rule the realm but…..there is something that Niall left for her before she decided to pass on the throne. Something I found when I took the throne." she vanished for a moment and returned a few minutes later, Aurora returned with a velvet pouch. "Restoration powder, a rare magic that is difficult to make but will restore any object to its proper state. Not anything living but…." she took the bag of powder from Jason and in a few moments, she threw the pouches together and there came a bright light. And then a thud hit the floor and all eyes turned to the source. And there it was, restored to its previous state. "I didn't think it would work….but as it was meant for Sookie, its still only she who can use its power, only she can unwish that which has happened to her and this is still going to be a hard battle….one that I think may be better fought with those who are not of that persuasion…" she grimaced as she herself was a hybrid and this had some vamp blood within her, and thus would be easily scented out by her mother. "I don't want to hide in a corner while others go after her." Aurora looked at her father. "And I know damn well you aren't gonna stay behind while-"

"I want to go after her on my own. I think that I may be the only one who can at least convince her to use that things to set things right. I feel like she isn't completely gone, I….I felt it right before she left here minutes ago. And this isn't some stubborn pride, thinking I need no one to assist…but think about it. It makes more sense for just me to go than for her to see all of us trying to get to her. At least there was recognition there." the Viking turned to Aurora and Blaze. "Stay if you like, but don't get close to us when I find her….I still feel her, she keeps trying to shut me out but I fan heel her curiosity." and with a last look at the family surrounding him he flew off to find what he hoped wasn't lost to him forever.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

 **Chapter 8**

She found herself at the edge of town, in a park she had loved since she was a child and it was a place that for some reason had always calmed her nerves. Something was clearly off and in this calm, she was seeing reason, and yet she felt like there were holes in her memories. The unnerving feeling that she didn't know something that was likely quite vital to her being…she cared not for it and the sensation she felt from a bond she didn't understand why she had was one of concern. Genuine and honest and yet she knew who, what it was from and how could that possibly be? She was putting the pieces together and yet there was a denial what she was starting to think was the truth. That she was what she was, how could there be any other explanation. Confused, scared and fearing for her life, she somehow was starting to see through that which had been done to her. She knew something had happened to her. And so it was with a touch of relief that she saw him appear in the park, landing gently on the soft grass. Eyes wide, she took a few timid steps back and yet was not in any stance that would signal a looming defensive attack. "You found me…..there really is something here….between us. And it isn't something terrible? I wasn't forced into doing anything, making choices that made me what I am now?"

"It was all your own decision….all you. And there has been much stolen from you that can and will be returned to you if you can just sue this….." he held out the glistening compact and she eyed it with a wondrous look on her face.

"I destroyed that…I know I did."

"Family you don't remember has helped bring it back so we can end this. Do you remember having a daughter, a son in law?"

She stared blankly at the vampire. "I do know Blaze….from Faery….." she was looking more and more confused and he could see the agitation on her face, the frustration of the fact she knew something was missing. Closing her eyes, she summoned her magic and it was as if she was trying to remember, to use her magic to unlock what was locked away from her. Wincing in pain, she started to fall over but was caught before she hit the hard ground.

"You saw something….the magic is already breaking a bit, you aren't as scared of me as you were, you let me catch you, you didn't off me when you had the chance…..I brought this back for you to use….to wish things back the way they were. What was done to you….it can all be undone right here and now."

She trembled as she approached, seeing him offering the object to her, willing to risk his very existence yet again to prove he was telling the truth. "I want to remember…..the more I think the more I realize something is definitely wrong. I remember everyone at work, save for that redheaded vamp and…I wonder what else that Jynx had planned if he ever realized I had realized I knew there were holes in my memories. Things I can't explain. Even though he only wanted me to forget vamps…..maybe I forgot everything I went through with them too…." she reached up slowly, her hand cupping the left cheek of the tall vampire and she looked into his eyes, seeing that there was a strength and a gentleness there and yet she knew how dangerous one such as he was. "I want to remember….." she said, tears in her eyes. She had taken the object from him and her next move was unintentional and unexpected. "I wish I could stop crying for five seconds." and the cluviel dor answered her wish and when she realized she had wasted the wish, seeing the restored object vanish permanently this time, she cupped her hands in terror, an expression matched by Eric's who stared at her hands, devoid of the one object they had known could set things right.

 **Chapter 9**

The others had come upon the scene, having had the assistance of Aurora to track them down with her power. But they knew something hadn't gone to plan and there was a smell in the air Aurora recognized.

"Spent magic….destroyed magic. This means the cluviel dor was used but…something feels off."

"She accidentally used it, saying she wished she could stop crying for five seconds. Those five seconds have, of course passed and now here we are back at square one. Less than square one, actually with us having accomplished nothing."

"Not nothing." Aurora replied thoughtfully. "I think this may sound trite and perhaps contrived even, but I think if you spend time together, you may well break the spell on your own. I did some thinking after you had left and about what I heard about her hesitating. I think you have managed to get through to her and the cracks in the magic are there, but I think only you can break it completely. Which would prove that love really can conquer even the most insidious of magic." ever the optimist, she walked over to her father, who was clearly very much on edge and embraced him, seeing the way he seemed unconvinced her plan would work. "If you don't think love can me a powerful magic, remind yourself of where you were not terribly long ago, before she came into your life." Aurora looked past her father and nodded towards her cautious looking mother. "We won't stay but please, just get her to trust you again and once the walls start coming down, we can only hope that this works. I think it will but I think believing in it will only help."

Eric was touched by the words of his daughter and he had noticed that Willa and Pam had joined the party, their group watching the two of them like hawks. Knowing they needed privacy, to be away from prying eyes, he turned to face Sookie and offered her a hand. "If you would come with me, perhaps things can finally settle down and we can get you better again. But unless you come with me, that is not going to happen. If I am the only one who can help you, would you allow me to do so?"

Well aware of the eyes of her brother, Blaze, Aurora, Pam and Willa, Sookie thought that for a moment she recognized the two newcomers. "Get your little faerie butt out of here and get your memories back, would you? I have a hair appointment at three fifteen and I can't cancel on the account of your scrambled up brain." said the vampire that she learned was Pam, though there was teasing tone to her voice and a smile on her face. The vampire named Willa made a shooing motion with her hands and again, there came a spark of recognition. Though these sparks faded away again, upon gingerly accepting the hand of the tall, intimidating vampire, Sookie found herself scooped up in a surprisingly gentle motion and soon saw the faces shrink into the distance as they rose higher into the night sky. She hoped that he was indeed taking her to help her rather than draining her for a little faerie treat.

 **Chapter 10**

They arrived at the closed up bar, a white building with a red awning over the entrance. It was a foreign place to her and yet there was a vibe about Fangtasia that gave her familiar chills. "I thought I would bring you here as it makes sense this is where the two of us met. I didn't know it but that night I met the woman who would change me forever. I admit I only saw you as a tool to be used. Your mind reading was useful to say the least. But then I…." he turned from her face as she took in the strange vampire club around her.

"What? " she asked, a tinge of sympathy in her voice, surprising herself by reaching up and touching him on the arm gently.

He turned and faced her, looking almost haunted. "I remember so much about you here and the times we have had here. We fought together here, we suffered here within these walls. Saw so much and experienced much and if someone were to tell me then that I would find myself married to someone I thought was beneath me at the time….I am smart enough to amid my failings and I was a fool to doubt your true worth. Now that you don't remember me and the others like me in our family it makes me realize how life can keep screwing you over and over."

Her heart started to ache for him, though she knew nothing of his past other than what he just revealed to her. That it was so clearly heartfelt and genuine was stunning to her, she was left with the impression that all of his kind were nothing but monsters. And remembering that she too had some vamp in her, it was pulling on her heartstrings all the more. "I wish I could remember, I really….I can't believe I screwed it up like that, I just…I wanted to stop crying and I was holding the thing and…..if I was in love with you, I wonder if I can do it all over again, I feel like….I feel like that's what has to happen for me to get back what was taken from me. Memories and family, from what I understand and if I don't fall for you…" she sighed. "I won't ever have the life that I probably loved back. It will be a different one and I don't think I want to be living a incomplete existence."

He had a idea. It was swift motion but he had brought her to the dais and had sat down on the throne. He offered her the seat beside her and with another swift motion, he had bit into his wrist, the sight and smell of blood triggering the inner vamp within her. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth and instead of feeling judged or teased, she instead was offered his bleeding wrist. "Perhaps a taste can help trigger things….it couldn't hurt anything…and perhaps I could…." she knew shat he was getting at and felt timid about the idea. Desperate to get what was lost back, she felt her stomach turn a little at the blood offered to her and felt her own fangs come out, much to her shock and embarrassment. But something about this experience was feeling oddly familiar and as she sat in the seat beside him, she soon was tasting his blood. Her eyes closed as she wanted to at first recoil. But slowly, she downed the blood, the most she had ever taken into her being. Flashes appeared in her mind, her body reacting in the form of slight tremors. Gone was her vision of the place around her and she felt like she was unable to breathe. Barely aware of her legs buckling and the fact she had all but slid off her seat-caught by the arms of the Viking.

It was overwhelming and she barely knew she was whimpering, wincing at the memories being brought back because of the holes in her memories being refilled by those removed from her mind by Jynx's magic. Gasping for air, the last thing she saw was the moments before she had lost the memories of her loved ones. That she had been meant to forget those she loved pained her and a last shudder coursed through her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A half hour later, she had opened her eyes, finding herself laying down in one of the black leather booth seats of the bar. And looking down upon her with a expectant look

"Sookie?" Eric asked her slowly, as if expecting the worst as he slowly helped her sit up. She looked around the room with a befuddled expression and then back at him with a blank expression. It was then she shook her head and frowned. "I don't remember-" she started as she took in the look on his face before bursting into laughter. "Gotcha!" she said, hopping up and hugging him tight. Relieved as she was, he stroked her hair as only he was able to and they stood in silence for several moments.

"That certainly is something I would prefer not to happen again….is there any faerie magic that can put a stop to amnesia, stolen memories…..things like that?" he asked, looking down at her intently.

"That's just the thing, if a enemy wants to make noise, they go for the heart or the head, both can be victimized and this make their target quite vulnerable. But at least there is one less piece of dangerous magic out there that can do what just happened….." she stifled a yawn and before she knew it, the bar was locked up once more and he swept out the front door with her where they could partake in a different kind of healing. Both of their favorite way, actually.

 **THE END**


End file.
